


The Happiest Place in the Multiverse

by TaraHarkon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon
Summary: Today, the Seven Birds go to Disney World and hopefully, this time, nothing goes wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

Davenport unfolded a map and laid it out on the table. Magnus leaned in, eyes bright and excited. Lucretia already had a notepad in her hands, ready to start taking notes. Lup had one arm slung around Barry's shoulders. She was grinning, he looked nervous.

"Alright, everyone." When Davenport spoke, Merle and Taako looked up. "This is the map of the park. We're doing the Magic Kingdom today and don't any of you think about going off to the other parks on your own." Barry started to open his mouth and Davenport narrowed his eyes slowly. "Epcot is tomorrow, Bluejeans."

"Got it. Tomorrow... Got it."

Barry looked down a little and Lup kissed his cheek.

"Tomorrow we'll do all the cool-ass nerd shit you want, Bear. Promise."

With a nod, Davenport continued.

"We have dinner reservations but other than that, you're free to do what you want. Gate opens at seven. That's  _a.m.,_ Taako. So try to get out of bed early for once?"

Taako rolled his eyes and held up two different skirts.

"Lup, pencil skirt or a-line?"

"Deffo a-line, Koko. You don't wanna deal with rides in a pencil skirt. Too restrictive."

He nodded and tossed the pencil skirt back into his suitcase. Lucretia tapped her notebook.

"What time are the reservations?"

Davenport double checked his phone and then nodded.

"Eighteen hundre-"

"In normal people talk, Dav." Merle interjected.

"Six p.m. at Cinderella's Castle. And I swear, if you're late, you can fend for yourself."

He seemed to be saying this mostly to Merle and the dwarf waved it off.

"I'll be there, I'll be there. Don't you worry about me."

Lup and Taako exchanged a look and then Lup raised her hand slowly.

"So, Dav, when we all  _inevitably_  get lost, where should we meet back up?"

Davenport looked over at her for a long moment and then pointed at the statue of Fantasy Walt Disney in the center.

"Right there. There should be benches or something. Just try not to get too lost. Stick with a buddy or something." 

* * *

The monorail pulled into the station and Magnus was bouncing up and down.

"We're here! We're here! We're HERE!" He leaned against the window, looking out at as the Magic Kingdom spread out before them. "I'm gonna ride EVERYTHING!"

Lup moved to stand next to him, following his gaze. Her eyes lit up when she saw a roller coaster zipping and diving through a mine shaft.

"I'm gonna ride  _that_."

Barry gulped. His eyes were on the crowds.

"I'm still not entirely sure about this but uh... but I was ready through the travel guide last night and I think... I think I want to ride the uh... the Carousel of Progress?"

Lup reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"Sounds rad. That's in Tomorrowland, right, babe? We can head there right after I ride that beast."

Taako rolled his eyes.

"You have fun with that, Lulu. Cha'boy's thinking something a little more... fun. There's a bakery in the Mainstreet USA bit and that I'm gonna go chill in for a while. See how long it takes me to pick apart their recipes on smell alone."

Magnus turned slowly to stare at Taako.

"What... the fuck?"

Davenport did one final check of the itinerary in his pocket and looked around at the others.

"Remember, dinner at six. Don't get kicked out. Don't get in trouble. And so help me, Magnus, if you manage to find a fight at Disney World, I'm disavowing any knowledge of you and leaving you behind."

Magnus saluted with a grin on his face.

"You got it, Cap'nport. I'll be the definition of a good, good boy. No trouble here."

Lucretia took a sip from her water bottle and checked that she had her pen right where she could get to it quickly. She had a mission for today and a schedule of character appearances to get to. The moment the doors opened, Lup was off.

"If none of you losers are gonna ride that thing with me, I'm just gonna do it myself. Back soon, Taako."

Taako shot her a thumbs up and looked down at his map.

"Barold, you headed to Tomorrowland?"

Barry leaned over Taako's shoulder to look at the map as well, tracing a line from the entrance to the Peoplemover.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go ride that. It uh... it sounds really tame? Like it just stays flat and shit. Should be fine. And I'll catch up with you and Lup later."

Davenport had pulled out his own map. He was headed left into Adventureland to go find the Pirate's of the Carribean first. Merle followed after him, hands in his pockets as he looked at all the flowers lining the paths. 

* * *

Magnus had started out planning on going to Adventureland too, or maybe Frontierland, but he'd ended up getting lost pretty quickly and stumbled into Liberty Square, already tired and thirsty. He'd pulled his jacket off and tied it around his waist. There was a stand there with a teenage girl in a faded yellow dress serving lemonade and he lit up, walking towards it. 

"Hail and well met! Can I get a... a big lemonade? The biggest lemonade you've got." His eyes flicked quickly to her nametag and his smile grew. "Thanks, June."

She had grabbed one of the biggest cups with the bendy straws and was squeezing lemonade into it as he waited.

"No problem, Sir. Gotta make sure you stay hydrated. Is this your first time in the park?"

Magnus nodded, fishing out his wallet.

"Yeah, just got here this morning. I can't wait to see everything. I'm gonna ride all the rides and see all the shows and do  _everything_."

June laughed as she handed him his lemonade.

"I hope you're here for more than one day, otherwise you're gonna need a time machine to see everything. But good luck! I hope you have fun."

Magnus took a big sip of his drink and sighed contentedly.

"I definitely will now. Thanks again, June!"

And he was off again.

* * *

Lup had found her way to the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad and was leaning against the wooden rails, staring up at the ride in excitement. It was fast, it was loud, it was exactly what she wanted. Super not a for-Barry ride, but she would catch up with him later and they'd go ride things that were more his speed after. She was drumming her fingers on her leg as she waited in line until she finally pulled out her phone and started texting back and forth with Barry. Nothing important, nothing serious. Just checking up on him. Then she jammed her phone back into her pocket. The dwarf loading people on the ride was frowning at her. She gave him an ironic little salute as she settled into her seat. Then she noticed his nametag.

"Cyrus Rockseeker, huh? I think I know your cousin."

Cyrus gave her a tightlipped smile.

"I've got like a hundred cousins."

But then the ride started and Lup wasn't thinking about him or Merle or anything else. Just about the wind rushing past her and the scream of excitement on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Taako strolled into the Main Street Bakery with a wry smile on his face, an iced coffee in his hand, and a pair of oversized sunglasses perched on the top of his head. He sniffed the air and grinned. Chocolate chip cookies, natch. That one was easy. Time to see if there was anything here that would actually challenge him. There was a cute tiefling working in the back, just pulling a tray of cookies out of the oven. Taako leaned against the wall where he could watch, taking a long sip of his iced coffee. Whoever this guy was, he wasn't half bad if he was the one doing the baking. The cookies smelled good and the bottoms weren't all burnt. The tiefling looked up then from setting the cookies to cool and smiled at Taako.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

Taako took another sip of his iced coffee and considered his options. He looked the man up and down, taking note of the name tag (Sazed) and the dark hair tied up in a bun. Then he grinned.

"That depends, homie. What's the best thing you've got in this whole place? And I'm not talking like... uselessly fancy. I mean  _best_."

Sazed gave Taako a smile and gestured towards the tray.

"Best chocolate chip cookies you've ever had, I promise. And they're fresh out of the oven. Don't suppose you'd be interested in one or two?"

Taako sniffed the air again and his grin grew. Only one way to be sure he knew all the ingredients.

"Hell yeah, my dude. I'll take two."

Sazed turned to grab a spatula and carefully placed two of the piping hot cookies on a small plate.

"Enjoy."

* * *

Barry Bluejeans was absolutely, unequivocally, unquestionably lost. He'd passed the same ride several times now and had finally stopped, leaning against the fence to try and get his bearings. The Tomorrowland Speedway was spread out before him and he could see laughing families riding it. The line was beside him, loud and bustling. He was pressed in on all sides and felt trapped. Taking another breath, he pulled back away from the fence and tried to find a bench. He pulled his phone out, fumbling it as he tried to pull up the text app. He needed help. Lup was... Lup was... Busy? Mine... Mine car ride. Taako though. Taako was just at a bakery, right? He could find Taako. He needed to find Taako.

' _shit's real bad. can't find out. where are you?'_

There was no answer. Where the hell was Taako? Had he forgotten? Barry shoved his phone back into his pocket and grabbed the bench, squeezing his eyes tight shut. He felt like he was coming apart at the seams. Everything was too loud, too close. There were too many people. He heard footsteps getting near and snapped his eyes open, expression frantic. A man in a park uniform was walking towards him.

"Is everything okay, Sir?"

Barry stood up fast and bolted. He didn't know where he was going, just that he needed to go somewhere, find  _someone._ But his mind was screaming too loudly for him to remember who.

* * *

Lucretia double checked her schedule, sipping a tea she'd gotten from the Cheshire Cafe. When she'd finished it, she would ride the Madhatter Tea Party ride that was behind her but for now, she was waiting for the first character on her schedule. Any moment now, Alice should be appearing and Lucretia was determined that she be the first signature in her book. A young man was standing nearby going through a binder of cards for that Sorcerors of the Magic Kingdom game she'd read about and he looked up, smiling at her.

"Hey there, you playing too?"

She hesitated for a moment and then shrugged.

"I've been thinking about it, but it seems like quite a bit of a time investment. I've got a schedule and there are autographs I have to make sure I get..."

He laughed at that and walked closer.

"Well, if you wanted, I could help you do both. I know my way around the park better than most and I'd be glad to be your guide. The name's Cam."

He tucked his card binder under one arm and held his hand out to shake. She took his hand, giving it a firm yet friendly shake.

"I'm Lucretia." Then she smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I don't suppose you'd be interested in going on a few rides too, would you?"

He smiled at that.

"Depends on which ones, but sure."

* * *

Lup stepped off the ride and picked her umbrella and bag back up from the locker she'd put them in. Then she pulled out her phone to text the others.

_Just got off the ride. Where did you scrubs get to?_

The message had only just registered as sent when her phone flashed a message. Low battery. Then the screen turned black as it powered down completely.

"Fuck..." She jammed the phone back in her pocket and looked around. Taako should be easy enough to find if he was still goofing off at the bakery. She could just head there. Barry was probably with him. She swung her umbrella up onto her shoulder and strode off down the path, headed towards Main Street USA to find her brother and her boyfriend. Hopefully, they'd stuck together.


End file.
